


Howling Wolves Seldom Bite

by MoonlightBlizzard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB 2016, Dean Cas Big Bang 2016, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Mini Bang, No Smut, Omega Castiel, Wolf Pack, shifters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: Through chasing games, delayed shifts, ruts and generally the troubles everyday life brought him, Dean grew up with his Cas in a small rural village. When Cas's family alpha unexpectedly rejected their courting request, Dean must fight for his omega against the worst bully of them all. But like any bully, his howl is worse than his bite.
Written for Dean Cas Big Bang 2016 (Mini Bang)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first DCBB! I had such a wonderful time working with my assigned artist; [GoodQuestion](http://goodquestionharlie.tumblr.com/). I can't thank her enough for her amazing art... She went beyond the call of duty and made not one, but TWO different arts for this Mini Bang! 
> 
> This story was such a flawed, messy draft, but thanks to my beta readers: [DarkHeartInTheSky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky), [Just_debb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_debb), and[sweet_dreamer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_dreamer) \- who took that mess, worked their magic, and turned the ugly duckling to Cinderella. You guys are my lifesavers! A million thanks, fairy godmothers!
> 
> Without further ramble, read on and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note for fellow DCBB authors:**  
>  Hi guys! So, I'm making a DCBB collection for archival and promotional purposes. I've got permission from the mods to to so :)  
> Would you mind to help compile the collection? Just type "DCBB" on your collections tab, and choose the 2016 one. Thank you so much!

Dean bared his fangs and crouched, trying his best to look menacing. However, at seven, with short, chubby legs and baby fat, the tawny wolf pup was completely adorable. John, who was teaching his firstborn how to hunt, tried to smother his laughter.

“Lower, Dean,” he chuckled. “And don’t stick your butt so high. It makes it harder to lunge.”

Dean, tail wagging in excitement, obeyed his father’s instructions. “Like this?”

John hummed and circled his pup, analyzing his stance with a critical eye. “Yes, I think you’ve got it. Want to test your skills?”

“Yeah!” Dean jumped up, and excitedly followed his father deeper into the forest. “Are we going to hunt for real this time, dad? I don’t want to lunge at trees anymore. It’s so _boooring_. I can handle a real game!”

“Dean,” John admonished gently. “First rule of hunting: be quiet. Your prey will run if they hear you, so you have to be stealthy.”

“Okay,” Dean whispered, trying to mimic how John’s paws barely left a sound as they treaded in the forest.

“Don’t tiptoe around.”

Dean pouted. “I wasn’t _tiptoeing_.”

John smiled. “Yes, you were. Just walk lightly. Don’t step on any branches.”

The pup winced as a loud _crack_ resounded in the forest as he stepped on a branch, breaking it in the process.

“But they’re _everywhere_!”

“Don’t worry. With practice, you’ll get the hang of it. Now hush, we’re close.”

Dean followed his father, sniffing around. His eyes grew wide as he caught on a warm, pulsing scent. “Is that... a bunny?” he whispered.

John nodded. He’d made sure they were upwind, so the rabbit wouldn’t catch their scent. It was a matter of silence now. He leaned down, and whispered softly in Dean’s ears, “It’s not far ahead. Behind that log there. Remember, _be silent_.”

Dean nodded solemnly and started to creep forward. John stood on guard behind him, watching.

Miraculously, the little pup managed to make no sound, until he saw the rabbit. It was a brown, little thing, and from its behavior, Dean knew it hadn’t noticed the danger it was in.

Dean crouched, once again sticking his butt a little too high. John inwardly sighed.

“GOTCHA!” Dean leaped at the rabbit. Startled, it turned to run and Dean gave chase. Unfortunately, the rabbit was too fast for the wolf pup. Panting, Dean watched, disappointed, as his prey bounded away.

“Next time, don’t yell, Dean,” John chuckled.

“I almost had it,” Dean whined.

“I know,” John smiled encouragingly. “You’ll get it next time. Just don’t stick your butt too high.”

Dean sulked all the way back to the small shifters town that their pack had claimed as their territory. But he brightened once the Winchesters’ little cottage came into view.

“Mommy!” he yipped, and followed Mary’s scent into the kitchen.

Mary laughed as she saw the wolf pup waddle in. “Dean Winchester, no shifting in the house!”

The pup whined, but then shifted. And then her naked, bright-eyed son was beaming at her. “Are you baking pie, Mommy?”

Mary chuckled. “Apples. Just for you, baby.”

“Yay!” Dean cheered, and hugged her.

“Why don’t you put some clothes on and go play? Cas is here.”

“Cas is here?” Dean’s eyes went round at the mention of his best friend.

“Yup,” Mary smiled. Her son was too cute for his own good. “He’s in the back porch with Sam.”

John entered the kitchen then, and walked up to kiss Mary.

“He yelled at the rabbit before he lunged,” John reported.

Mary laughed at Dean’s indignant pout. “Aww, don’t worry baby. You’ll get it next time.” She patted his head. “Why don’t you go play, now? I’ll call you when the pie is done.”

At the mention of pie, Dean grinned widely. “Okay, Mommy!”

Dean sprinted towards the changing room, where John had stashed their clothes before they went hunting. Nudity didn’t bother shifters, but it was better to be clothed when in human form.

~*:*:*:*~

Dean found Cas and Sam drawing on the porch. He was happy that Cas was there. In truth, when Naomi Novak had first brought over her son to the Winchesters’ household, their parents had intended Cas to be Sam’s playmate – as they are of the same age. But from the get-go, Cas had been closer to Dean, even though he was three years younger than the other boy.

For his part, Dean didn’t mind. He liked Cas, and considered him as his own baby brother. He was as protective of Cas as he was with Sam.

“Hi, guys!” Dean excitedly bounded over to them.

Sam mumbled a ‘hi, Dean’, not looking up from his drawing of a tree. But Cas beamed up at Dean. “Hello, Dean!”

“What are you drawing, Cas?”

His brother’s tree was easy to recognize, with brown sticks as the trunk and branches, and a green cloud over it. Cas, though, was drawing stripes of black and yellow over his paper, and Dean couldn’t figure out what it was supposed to be.

“Bee!” Cas clapped his hands excitedly.

Dean laughed. “Okay. This is great, guys!”

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Dean!”

“Deeean,” Cas whined, pulling at his sleeve. “Let’s play!”

“Okay,” Dean agreed to the younger pup easily. “What do you wanna play, Cas?”

“Chase!”

Dean grinned. Out of the three of them, only he had shifted. Mary had told him that Sam and Cas weren’t old enough to shift. Usually the wolf pups chased each other in their wolf forms; it was a good way to form the pack bond. Also, from a pup’s demeanor during the game, it can usually be guessed what the pup would present as. Alpha pups were the most aggresive. Usually, they were the ones doing the chasing, while omega and beta pups were usually the ones who ran.

After his first shift, John had taken him to the pups’ playgrounds and he and the other wolf pups of the village had chased each other. There had been no doubt that Dean was one of the alpha pups. After he’d overcame his initial nervousness, he’d chased all the other pups around, even the other alphas. He’d boasted of it to his brother and Cas.

Sam and Cas had never played chase before. And so, they deemed it as an exclusive game. At first, Dean had refused to play the game with them. But then Sam and Cas turned their soulful, pleading gaze on him, and he’d quickly relented. He’d made up his own chase game, combining it with hide and seek. It had become Cas’s favorite game ever since.

“Okay. I’ll count!”

Dean took off his clothes again, throwing them haphazardly on the porch. He closed his eyes and scrunched his nose, concentrating. Then, he shifted into his wolf form.

His wolf senses were much more keener than his human ones, especially his sense of smell. He was instantly assaulted by the grassy scent of their backyard, Sam and Cas’s sweet, milky scent – the scent of unpresented pups – and the mouthwatering scent of baking apple pie from inside of the house.

Sam and Cas looked taller than him now, but they were looking at him with awe-struck, slightly envious gaze. Cas reached out and ruffled Dean’s fur. He ran his short, chubby fingers through Dean’s fur, messing it up in the process. Dean didn’t mind, though. He liked it when Cas petted him.

“I can’t wait until I shift!” Cas said excitedly.

After a while, though, he growled. “C’mon! Go hide!”

Sam and Cas ran to their backyard, giggling. Dean laid down on the porch and crossed his paws over his eyes.

“One... Two... Three...”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was hugging a crying Cas after school one day.

He and Sam had started to go to school at seven. Dean, being a responsible ten-years-old, walked with the younger pups to and from the school every day. He didn’t mind, really. They went to the same school, and this way, they could all go directly to Dean and Sam’s home after school to play.

“Cas!” Dean worriedly approached them. “What’s wrong?”

Cas was hiccuping too badly to answer, so Sam pouted at Dean. “It’s Dick and his buddies again. They are so mean, Dean!”

Richard Roman truly lived up to his nickname. He was a spoiled, unpleasant little pup. Unfortunately, his father was also the Pack Alpha, and he knew that one day, he would take his papa’s place, both as Pack Alpha and as the mayor of the town. The idea of being led by a wolf like Dick made Dean a little sick.

The little bully was the same age as Sam and Cas. As there wasn’t many pups in the town, the ones who were born in the same year were put in one class. Dick had bullied Cas ever since they first met, all because Cas refused to give up his lunch to Dick.

Dean knew that Cas was sensitive about the fact that he hadn’t shifted yet. Dean and Sam had their first shift within a month or two after their seventh birthday, as did most of the wolf pups. But it had been almost six months since Cas’s seventh birthday and he still hadn’t shifted. Dick teased him relentlesly over this.

“Oh. Cas, you know what they say isn’t true, right? You’re not a human! You’re a wolf, like us!” Dean knelt down in front of the upset pup, and took his hands.

“B-b-but I... _hic!_... s-s-s-still haven’t sh-shifted! _Hic_!”

“Mom said you’re just a late bloomer, Cas,” Sam stroked his back comfortingly. “You know she said it’s okay...”

“Yeah, Cas! Remember what that old man said in _Mulan_? The latest flower blooms the prettiest, or something like that.”

Sam made a face. “No way! It doesn’t sound like that!”

Dean scowled at his younger brother. “Yes, it does!”

“Nuh-uh! You said it all wrong!”

“Then what did the old man said?” Dean challenged.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t remember exactly. But it’s not what you said!”

Dean saw that Cas was watching their banter back and forth, his own misery forgotten for a while. Dean smiled. “What do you say, Cas? Am I right or not?”

Cas frowned. He was still hiccuping a little, but at least his tears had stopped. “L-let’s... _hic!..._ watch _Mulan_ again.”

“Okay,” Dean easily agreed. “Let’s go home, guys.”

~*:*:*:*~

Cas had his first shift a month after that.

The pups were playing in the Winchesters’ kitchen, trying to help Mary cook. They were going to have roasted venison for dinner and Mary had assigned the pups to marinate the meat. Dean poured a generous amount of black pepper into the bowl... and Cas started sneezing.

One second he was a seven-year-old, and a sneeze and a poof later a black little wolf pup was sneezing in the kitchen floor.

Everyone was very excited that little Cas had finally shifted. Dean scooped up the chubby pup up and hugged him tight.

“Cas! You shifted! You shifted!”

Cas’ tail was wagging so fast, it looked blurred. “I can shift! Look! I’m a wolf!”

“Dean! You’re squeezing him!” Mary scolded her son gently. She then took Cas into her arms and kissed his forehead. “I’m very happy for you, Cas. I’ve always known you’d be a very handsome wolf.”

Cas looked up adoringly at Mary, whom he’d considered his own omega mother. He didn’t remember his own omega father, Chuck, who’d died giving birth to him. Naomi, his alpha mother, was a very busy woman. She was one of the Mayor’s advisors and good friends with Mary. It was John and Mary that raised Cas, so he considered them his parents, too. And they felt the same way towards Cas.

“Cas! Now you can hunt with us! C’mon, let’s go!” Sam shifted as well and started towards their backyard. “Let’s find Dad!”

“Sammy!” Dean scolded. “We have to help Mom first!”

Mary laughed and set Cas down. “Go ahead, pups. I can finish this on my own.”

Sam beamed at her. “Thanks, Mom! C’moooon!”

Dean shifted and all three pups scrambled out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Dean was nervous was an understatement.

Tomorrow would be his fourteenth birthday, and tonight, when the moon reached its peak, he would know his presentation.

If he had a rut, he’d be an alpha; if he had a heat, he’d be an omega. And if he got nothing, he’d be a beta. He would also develop his own scent, losing his milk, honey, and smoke scent – a combination of his parents’ scents.

If Dean was perfectly honest with himself, he wished he would be a beta. Ruts and heats sounded so painful, not to mention messy.

But everyone seemed to be so sure he’d present as an alpha. John kept telling anyone who would listen embarrassing stories from when Dean was a mere pup, how dominating he was. He was fourteen now, almost an adult!

“Dean.”

He turned and saw Cas padding towards him. Everyone was in their wolf form while they waited, as per tradition. Dean himself was curling underneath his favorite oak in their yard.

“Hiya, Cas.”

Cas plopped down and cuddled against him. It felt very familiar and comforting, as they’d done it all the time. “Why do you smell unhappy?”

Dean sighed. “It’s nothing, Cas.”

Cas turned his big, blue eyes on him. “You’re lying.”

Dean hesitated. “I just... I don’t wanna be an alpha, Cas.” He blurted out.

Cas tilted his head. “Why?”

Dean sighed, and crossed his paws over his muzzle. “I just don’t like ruts... or heats, for that matter. They sound so icky.”

“But Dean... if everyone can handle it, I’m sure you can, too.” Cas turned to nibble on his ear. “You’re so tough, and strong... and you’ll still be you, whatever you present as.”

Dean huffed. “Being a beta sure is easier.”

“Who knows, maybe you’ll present as a beta after all.”

Dean flicked his ear, dislodging Cas. Cas huffed, then stubbornly moved to nibble Dean’s fur. Dean laughed at him. “Thanks, Cas.”

He felt Cas smile against his cheek. “You’re welcome, Dean.”

They laid there together peacefully, until Cas shifted. “Dean, I... I think it’s starting. Your scent...”

Just as Cas said that, Dean’s body felt hot. And he felt this _need_.

“Dean! It’s time!” Mary called from inside of the house.

Dean whined. It was just so _hot_. And an ache started to form in his belly. Cas looked at him worriedly, and started licking his cheek, trying to comfort him.

“Dean!” The rest of his family came bounding out of the house.

“C’mon, son.” John gently pulled him on his feet.

“Sam, Cas, whatever you do, don’t come to the den, okay?” Mary told them sternly. Both pups nodded and she turned to her eldest pup. Together with John, they ushered Dean into the house, to a den they’d prepared for this occasion.

The den was basically a room filled with toys to help with ruts and heats. All houses had one. It was where unmated wolves spent their heats or ruts in, so there was no danger of rut-crazed alphas or heat-crazed omegas attacking other wolves.

Sam and Cas exchanged a look.

“Well, it looks like Dean isn’t a beta,” Cas commented.

“I think Dad’s right. Dean is too bossy to be an omega.” Sam smiled.

Cas just nodded. He was worried for Dean.

~*:*:*:*~

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Dean popped a knot.

Sam and Cas spent their days together, worrying and missing Dean. When the week was over, they both bowled into the new alpha, tackling him and hugging him tight.

“Hey, guys.” Dean was skinnier, and much weaker. Though Mary and John made sure he had plenty to eat and drink, the first rut was still brutal on him.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas’s worried scent hit him hard.

Since he’d presented, Dean found that his senses became so much stronger. Now he can easily discern others’ moods base on their scents. No wonder his parent always knew when he was lying, Dean mused.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean ruffled both of their hair. “Wait till it’s your turn, guys.”

“What was it like?” His curious brother asked. “I heard you can _die_ from first rut. Is it true Dean? Were you dying?”

“What?” Cas frowned.

The bitter scent of both pups’ worry was almost overpowering.

“Nah, Sammy.” Dean said easily, hoping to ease their concern. “I’m fine. Yeah, ruts and heats can be dangerous, but as long as you keep drinking, you’ll be fine. Mom and Dad took great care of me.” He smiled at them. “You guys don’t need to worry. Besides, if everyone else can go through it just fine, you guys sure can, too, right?” Dean winked at Cas.

Cas just scowled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Three more years had gone by.

Dean was now a legally adult wolf. He’d trained, hunted, and started to help John patrolling their village borders. John and Bobby were part of their police force, and Dean knew he wanted to join as soon as he turned eighteen, the minimum age required. For now, Dean was content to train with John, preparing himself for the test.

Dean had also started to look for a mate. He dated good smelling wolves like Cassie, Charlie, Lisa, Aaron, and Kevin. But none of them were the right one for him. Cassie, his first girlfriend, had turned clingy and overbearing not long after they’d started dating. He broke up with her after that. With Charlie, both of them quickly realized that they weren’t true mates, so they parted on good terms and stayed friends afterwards. The same thing happened with Kevin, his last boyfriend.

He watched as Sam and Cas grew. Sam had presented as a beta and Cas had just turned fourteen exactly last week. Naomi Novak had taken some time off from her work to take care of him, much to everyone’s shock. The Winchesters had just assumed that they would take care of Cas as he presented, but John and Mary knew it was well within Naomi’s right.

Now, all of them were sitting around their dinner table, waiting for Cas to come by for dinner. Earlier that morning, John and Dean had hunted down a nice, young deer just for this occasion. Mary had made a mouthwatering roasted venison out of it.

The scent hit Dean before anything else.

“What’s that?” Dean sniffed.

Then a knock came from the door. Mary opened it, welcoming Cas inside, and Dean just gaped at him.

Cas smelled _amazing_. The peppermint, lemon, and lily scent was like nothing else.

“Hello, dear,” Mary hugged him. “C’mon. Everyone’s been missing you. How are you?”

Cas smiled as she fussed over him. “I’m fine. Mother took great care of me.”

“Cas!” Sam got up and hugged him. Then he unashamedly sniffed Cas’s neck, where his scent glands were located. “You smell so... fresh.”

Cas laughed. “I hope it’s a good thing?”

“Oh, it’s a _very_ good thing.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean wanted to kick himself. What was he saying? But nobody seemed to think that his compliment was out of the norm. Cas just blushed and smiled shyly, his usual reaction to being complimented.

“Good to see you, Cas,” John greeted. “So, you’re an omega now?”

Cas nodded. “Yes... I had a heat.”

_Sweet. Cas is eligible._

Dean didn’t really know where these thoughts came from. This was Cas, for goodness sake! Practically his little brother!

 _But he’s not really your brother,_ his traitorous brain quipped. _And he’s an omega!_

“Dean?”

Cas’s voice brought him back to reality. “What?”

Everyone was looking at him funny.

“You smelled... off,” Cas said hesitantly.

“What? No, no! I’m fine!”

“Now you’re nervous,” Cas said in his deadpan expression.

Inwardly, Dean cussed the extra sensitive wolf senses. He forced himself to calm down and smiled reasuringly at Cas. “Really, I’m fine. Let’s eat! This looks so delicious, Mom.”

Cas looked unsure, but he dropped it.

John and Mary exchanged amused glances.

~*:*:*:*~

That night Dean laid awake in his bed, thinking.

He was surprised that Cas presented as an omega. He’d always thought Cas would be a beta, like Sam. Sure, Cas was shy and a little quiet around strangers, but he wasn’t submissive in the least. In fact, he was quite bossy with Sam and Dean. Not to mention, male omegas were so rare.

His scent, though. Cas was, hands down, the best-smelling wolf Dean had ever encountered. Scent was very important in mating; everyone knew that most wolves would end up mating with someone whose scent they liked best. After all, wolves were very reliant on their sense of smell; it was much more sensitive than their other senses. They wouldn’t want to spend the rest of their lives with someone who smelled foul to them. It was in their base instinct.

Could he court Cas? The age difference wasn’t an issue, but Dean was worried that Cas only saw him as a big brother. Because until just now, Cas had been strictly his little brother. And what would their families think?

Nevertheless, he knew he wanted to try. If Cas didn’t feel the same way, well... then he wouldn’t bother him again and nothing would change. But if Cas accepted his courting, then they had a shot at _something_.

Dean knew he had to act fast. In the wolf society, alpha-omega pairs were considered the most ideal. But less than 20% of their population presented as omega, so usually, every omega had a line of suitors vying for them. And Cas is a male omega. He would be a novelty, for sure.

He approached Cas the very next day, before he lost his newfound determination. If he waited any longer, Dean knew he’d lose his nerve, and end up never saying anything. And then he’d had to watch as someone else took Cas.

Sam was talking to his teacher on some extra credit project and Cas was waiting for them both in their usual spot. It was the perfect opportunity.

“Cas,” Dean greeted.

“Hello, Dean.”

Cas smelled upset, and it worried him. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

The tart smell intensified. “Dick tried to court me.”

Dean’s brain screeched into a halt. “ _Dick_? Dick Roman? Jerk Dick?”

Cas shrugged. Obviously, he tried not to show how much it bothered him.

“I thought he didn’t like you.”

“I thought so, too. Until today, he was always _horrible_ , Dean.” Cas pouted. “He approached me during lunch today, saying how I smelled good and that he wanted to court me. He went on and on on how I would be the most powerful omega in town if I mated him. As if it mattered to me,” Cas scoffed.

Dean felt unrealistically proud of him. “Way to go, Cas. I’m so glad you stood up to him.”

“After all this time he bullied me, what did you expect? That I’d roll over and present to him? Not likely.”

“Nah.” Dean smirked. “What’s up with that, anyway?”

Cas tilted his head quizzically. “With what? The bullying?” At Dean’s nod, he continued. “He said that it was his way to attract my attention.” Cas scoffed again. “If _that’s_ how he attracts someone, I’d hate to see how he treated his mate.”

Dean smiled. “That’s my Cas.”

He dropped that casually, but Cas didn’t seem to notice. Cas simply smiled up at him; Dean was a little dissappointed. Dick’s attempt to court Cas had confirmed his worries. Cas had rejected Dick, for obvious reasons, but when someone else would try to court him, who could tell what Cas might do? Dean gathered his courage. “Cas...”

“Hi guys! Sorry, did you wait long?”

Cas turned to Sam. “Not at all, Sam. How did it go?”

Sighing, Dean started to lead the way home, listening to his brother chattering on about his extra credit project.

~*:*:*:*~

For the rest of the week, Dean had to listen every day to Cas’s ever-growing list of rejected suitors. Uriel. Dick, again. Zachariah. Bartholomew. _Dick, again_. Even his friend Gordon had expressed an interest in Cas.

In Dean’s defense, he tried to get the both of them alone. But alas, he never succeeded.

Finally, Dean’s patience ran out. After lunch on Friday, he told Sam to scram, then he pulled a confused Cas into the Winchester’s backyard.

Dean ducked behind his favorite oak, making sure they couldn’t be seen from the main house.

“Cas,” he started.

“Dean, what’s wrong? You’ve been smelling off all week,” Cas looked up at him.

“Cas,” Dean blurted. “Please, listen to me first. I know this is weird, you don’t have to accept. It’s okay, nothing will change. You’re still family, no matter what. Just-“

“Dean, you’re rambling.” Cas gently cut him off, placing a hand on Dean’s left shoulder. “It’s okay. Take a deep breath...” Cas breathed in, and Dean copied his movement, mesmerized. “There we go. Now, what are you saying?”

Dean was amazed on how such a simple gesture could calm him down. “Cas,” he said, “Did you just use your omega mojo on me?”

Cas laughed and swatted him. Dean took that as a yes.

“Sneaky,” Dean smirked. “But thank you. I needed that.” He took a deep breath. “Cas, before I ramble on again, I just want to say... mayIcourtyou?”

In the end, he still blurted his words out with no finese at all. But from the way Cas stared at him, wide eyed, scent completely shocked, he received the message loud and clear.

As seconds ticked on, Dean started to get even more uncomfortable and embarrased. “It’s okay. As I said, nothing has to change. Obviously. You’re still my family, Cas. Don’t worry about it. I’ll get over it soon enough...”

“Dean,” Cas cut in, his voice gruff. “Yes, I accept your courting.”

“So just forget what I said... wait, _what_?”

Cas was beaming at him. “I accept, Dean.”

Dean wasted a few more seconds gaping at Cas like an idiot, before what the omega had said dawned on him. He released a relieved, slightly manic laugh. “Well then. Wow. I never thought...” Then he realized he was acting very un-alpha-like, probably embarassing himself in front of his potential mate. He schooled his features into seriousness. “Thank you, Cas. This is an honor.”

Dean gently tugged Cas into a loose hug. He burried his nose in Cas’s scent glands and inhaled deeply. Cas smelled as wonderful as always and now, with his happiness saturating his scent, he smelled positively radiant. He gave the glands a few tentative licks, coating them lightly with his own scent. He felt Cas did the same to his neck and he shuddered pleasantly.

After the customary scent marking was over, he drew back. They stared at each other in happiness, goofy smiles on their faces.

Cas reached up to lightly trailed his fingers over his face, studying Dean’s features. “I never thought you’d be interested in me,” he confessed slowly. “I had hopes... but you’re always so... unreachable.”

Dean flushed. “How long?”

“Since I was ten or so.”

“Shit, Cas.” Dean was amazed at the revelation. “I’m sorry it took me this long. I want to say something better, but honestly, you’ve always been a little brother to me. But the moment I _smelled_ you... God, you have no idea how you smelled, Cas.”

Dean felt a little guilty. When he worded it like that, it sounded awful, like he just liked Cas because of his presentation. He tried to explain further, but Cas beat him to it.

“I figured as much. Don’t worry, Dean. I’m not offended. I know you don’t just want me because I’m an omega. If...” he stuttered off, suddenly blushing. “If you like my scent that much, then we must be compartible, right?”

Dean smiled. “I certainly hope so, Cas.”

Cas beamed again. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Sam!”

_Oh shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wanted to balk, but because it was important to Cas, he relented to his omega’s wishes and walked with him back into the house. After all, he was a big, tough, alpha. He could handle everything and anything life threw at him.

Including a lifetime ribbing and – hopefully – good-natured teasing from his family.

If all ended well, Dean and Cas would get their families’s blessings and they could pursue their relationship. If not, they would have to find a way to _get_ those blessings, usually by completing a trial set by the family. There was no secret relationship in the wolf community. Not when everyone can smell their partners in them.

Dean was a pro at this. He’d been through the whole process with everyone of his exes. So far, Aaron’s grandfathers had been the most difficult, but even he had been appeased after some reassurances from Dean. The others readily accept Dean, and his own parents had never been anything but supportive of everyone he courted, regardless of gender. Mary was a firm believer that her children should be free to love whomever they wanted, and John followed Mary’s lead on these sort of things.

So, no. Dean wasn’t really worried his parents wouldn’t give their blessings. Except that Cas was practically their son as well, and they were very protective of the omega... and what if they thought it would be like he was courting _Sam_? Oh, ew.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his jittery nerves. He had a game plan. He was going to break it to them slowly, _calmly_. He would assuage their worries and protests, stressing that _Cas wasn’t his brother_ , he could take care of Cas, they would be so perfect together...

 _Yeah_ , he thought. _I’ve got this._

He would keep telling himself that.

“Sam!” Cas shrieked at the top of his lungs the moment they passed the kitchen doors. “Dean is courting me!”

Dean sputtered. There goes his plan to break it gently.

“I knew it!” His brother yelled victoriously, and ran down the stairs to hug Cas. “I’m happy for you, Cas!”

Dean was undeniably relieved to hear that. He had thought that Sam, who was the same age as Cas, would be the one who objected their relationship the most. They didn’t officially need Sam’s blessings, but Dean had hoped to have the full support from all of their family members.

“Dean Winchester.”

Uh oh. That was his mother’s _don’t-mess-with-me_ tone. Gulping, Dean turned and faced his parents. Mary’s eyebrows were raised high, and John’s face was unreadable.

Taking a deep breath, he started. “Mom, Dad. I would like to ask for your blessings. I want to court Cas, and he’s accepted. Look, I’ve known Cas since we were pups, we’re practically brothers, but that just means I know Cas best. We’re _not_ in an incestous relationship, Cas isn’t really your son-”

“Dean,” Cas laughed, taking his hand. “You’re rambling again.” He turned to Mary and John. “Mom, Dad, I believe Dean can make me happy. Will you give us your blessings?”

Cas was so radiant, so hopeful. There was no way his parents would refuse.

“Sweethearts,” Mary took a deep breath. “It’s not that I don’t approve, but please think about this first; the worst case scenario, if this doesn’t work out, are you prepared to lose each other? If you pursue this relationship, there is no going back to how it is now.”

Dean and Cas exchanged a look. To be honest, Dean knew he was in no shape to think this rationally. They were still high from the scent marking, full of hopes and dreams of their future.

But then Dean thought back to his reaction to Cas’s scent. He knew they would be compartible. They could do this. And looking at Cas’s determined, hopeful blue eyes, he knew the omega agreed with him.

“We’re sure, Mom. I know this is different. We’ll make this work,” Dean told his parents.

Mary and John exchanged a long look. If Dean didn’t know better, he would’ve sworn his parents had telepathy. They often had these silent conversations, with unreadable faces. Even their scents gave nothing away. Dean started to feel anxious.

“Well,” John finally said. “Can’t say we didn’t see this coming.” He smiled at them, and the pressure on Dean’s chest melted away. “Dean, you know the rules. No sharing ruts or heats until you guys are mated,” he said sternly, but his eyes were smiling.

Dean let out an embarassed laugh, and Cas blushed furiously.

“Congratulations, dears,” Mary pulled him into a tight hug, and Dean discreetly nuzzled his mother. “You have our blessings. Take care of each other, okay?”

“Sure, Mom.”

“Cas, don’t be afraid to put him in his place, yeah?” John hugged Cas just as tight.

Cas, with teary eyes, nodded vehemently.

They had a celebratory dinner later that night, and surrounded by his family’s love and laughter, Dean couldn’t be happier.

~*:*:*:*~

“Gotcha!”

Cas yelped as Dean tackled him onto the ground. Originally, they intended to hunt together in their wolf forms. Cas still needed to practice his hunting skills and Dean had agreed to coach him. However, after a few cold trails, Dean got distracted. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping... and Cas smelled _so_ alluring.

He’d abandoned his attempt at tracking down a cold tray, and stalked the omega instead. At first, Cas was too focused on his own trail, but he’d realized Dean’s intentions quickly enough, and with a playful look _that shouldn’t be so_ _seductive_ thrown over his shoulder, he’d bolted.

Really, Dean couldn’t be blamed for his actions after that. His instincts were _screaming_ at him to chase after his omega, like the primal alphas of the past. So he gave into it, and gave chase. And it was so exhilarating. The alpha in him growled approvingly as Cas twisted and turned through the forest. Dean was the better hunter, with years of training under him, but Cas was surprisingly swift and nimble.

When he finally caught his omega, they tumbled together, until Dean pinned Cas’s smaller form down. For a moment they just laid like that, panting from exertion, until Cas broke the moment by licking Dean’s muzzle. “Get off me?”

“Nah,” Dean said, leaning down to nuzzle Cas’s neck, occasionally licking the scent glands there, coating them with his own scent. It may be a possessive thing for him to do, but he just loved to scent mark Cas. It made him feel content to smell their intertwined scents.

Cas sighed under his ministrations and nuzzled him back in return. It had only been a week since they got together, and everything is still new and perfect. They’d only gotten to kissing and snuggling. Dean knew that Cas had never been in a relationship before, as per norm for unpresented wolves, and so he wanted to take it slow, to make sure Cas didn’t feel pressured or uncomfortable.

His family acted the same as they always had, supporting and loving both Cas and him. Sam reported that the knothead alphas at school had quickly backed off when they got a whiff of Dean’s scent on Cas, with the exception of Dick Roman. He continued to be an annoyance to Cas, as he’d always been. Dean wished he could go to the school and teach the little kid that _no one_ messed with his omega. But Cas insisted that he could handle it, and Dean had backed off. He trusted Cas’s judgement.

The only problem was Naomi. She had been away on a trip, and according to Cas, she wouldn’t be back until next month. They hadn’t gotten her blessings; so their relationship wasn’t completely official. Though Naomi was barely there throughout Cas’s life, she was still his mother, and his family alpha at that. They _needed_ her blessings.

“Dean?”

Cas’s sweet voice brought him back to the present. He looked down to Cas’s questioning eyes and knew that the omega had sensed his worries.

“What’s wrong?”

Dean leaned down to nuzzle Cas in a placating manner. “Nothing, Cas. Don’t worry about it.”

“Dean.” Cas leveled a disapproving look at him. “Don’t lie. Please, just say that you can’t tell me, I’ll accept it. But please never lie to me. Don’t disrespect me like that.”

“I know,” Dean murmured. “I’m sorry, babycakes. I just don’t want you to worry.”

He felt Cas huffed in amusement. “Baby cakes?”

Dean laughed embarrassedly. “I didn’t want to call you sweetheart or honey or love, or anything like that. Mom calls you that all the time. I gotta invent something different... Something special.”

“Why not good, old ‘Cas’?”

“Nah,” Dean murmured, licking up Cas’s neck to his ears. “You’ve always been Cas to me, and you’ll always be. This is just for special occasions.”

Cas laughed and twitched his ears, “Okay. For special occasions only. Not baby cakes, though.”

“Cutie pie?” Dean smiled against Cas’s fur.

“Ugh. It sounds so cheap.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “Honey bun?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Dear heart?”

“Ugh. I’m not a body part, Dean.”

“I’ll keep trying,” Dean promised.

Cas laughed again. “I’m sure you will. Now, c’mon. We still have to hunt.”


	6. Chapter 6

To Dean’s absolute delight, he and Cas made a fantastic pair.

Perhaps it was the lifetime of knowing each other, of growing up together, of being best friends since they were pups. Or perhaps they were really fated to be together. Whatever the reason, the last month was the best times of Dean’s life.

So there he was now, sitting – cuddling, Cas would insist – on the Winchesters’ living room. They had been sitting in silence for quite some time, though it wasn’t awkward. One of the things that made Dean really sure that they were meant to be were moments like this, when they could just do absolutely nothing together, yet it still felt like they are having a great time.

“So...” Cas broke the silence. “Mother is coming home tomorrow afternoon.”

Dean turned to kiss Cas’s forehead. “Okay.”

“We should tell her.”

“Yeah, I got it. Okay.”

Cas looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes. He smelled worried. “Dean... I know everything will be fine... It’s just... I’m not close to mother,” Cas admited. “I don’t know how she’ll react.”

Dean already knew that. That was one of the biggest worries in his life. He sometimes got angry that Naomi basically neglected her son, but Cas insisted that he never missed anything. He had the Winchesters all his life, and Naomi took care of him after she came home at night.

Dean had only met Naomi a few times and to be honest, she intimidated him. There was this cold aura around her, completely different from Cas’ warm personality. But he hoped that her relationship with Mary would help his case. Dean knew that Naomi and Mary were great friends, and that Cas told her about Sam and him all the time. If she had any objections on the Winchesters, Dean was sure she wouldn’t trust Cas with them.

“Hey, hey,” he ruffled Cas’s hair. “I’m sure it will all be fine. She never disliked me, right? Did you ever say something bad about me to her, Sugar?”

The last part was just teasing, but Cas seemed to take it seriously.

“Dean, you’re the most amazing wolf I’ve ever met. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t think of anything bad about you at all.”

Dean felt his cheeks warm. “That’s... Wow. Thanks, Cas. But I’m not perfect. You’re better than me, in every way.”

He sincerely believed that, that Cas was the better wolf in their relationship and he knew Cas could smell his honestly. The omega blushed prettily and burried his face in Dean’s chest.

Dean chuckled at his reaction. He held Cas tighter and basked in the feeling of contentment that enveloped them.

Tomorrow, he would impress Naomi; would show her that he was a worthy alpha of Cas. She would smile and give them her blessings, and their relationship would finally be official.

“By the way, Sugar’s another no.”

~*:*:*:*~

Dean didn’t think he impressed Naomi at all.

When he and Cas greeted her in the Novaks’ living room, she had taken one look at their intertwined hands, and Dean could feel the temperature dropping. She had accepted Cas’s hug and greeted Dean politely, then she told Cas to make her tea, and that she would see them in her study in fifteen minutes.

Dean had frowned at that. He really didn’t like how Naomi treated Cas like he was her assistant or something, but Cas seemed both happy and nervous that his mother was home. So he held his tongue and said nothing.

Cas, keen as always, looked up at him questioningly. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean tried to bring his emotions under control. “Nothing important, Cas. I just... I just don’t really like how she treated you, but she’s your mother, so...”

Cas shrugged. “She’s a little distant, yeah. But I know she loves me and she wants what’s best for me, Dean.” He smiled reassuringly at him, and pecked his cheek. “It’s fine.”

Dean smiled at his omega. Then he helped Cas put the china on a tray, arranged the teaspoon and sugar container, and Cas took them to his mother’s study.

Cas balanced the tray on one hand with practiced ease, and knocked. After the muffled “Enter”, Dean opened the door for him. He sat the tray in front of Naomi and then he pulled Dean to sit next to him on the couch in front of Naomi’s desk.

“Thank you for the tea, Castiel. How was your month? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, mother,” Cas said patiently. “Mother, I-“

“And how is Mary, Dean?” She turned to Dean, sipping her tea.

“She’s fine, Mrs. Novak,” Dean said with forced pleasantries. Naomi made him really uncomfortable. “Mrs. Novak, we would like to talk to you.”

“Yes, I gathered that.” She replied distractedly, adding a cube of sugar into her tea.

“I’ve courted Castiel, Mrs. Novak, and he said yes,” Dean hurried to get his point across. “We already asked for my family’s blessings, and they had – thankfully – given it. Now, we would like to ask you, would you give us your blessings as well?”

For a few awkward seconds, Naomi didn’t say anything. She just stared at Dean from above the rim of her cup.

“Mother,” Cas prompted hesitantly. “We would like to ask for your blessings.”

Naomi sighed. “Yes, I heard you loud and clear, dears. Absolutely not.”

Dean felt like someone had just uppended a bucket full of ice on him. “ _What?!”_

“Mother!” Cas protested. “But-”

“Castiel darling. You have no idea how horrified I was when I found out you were being courted without informing me first. If you-”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Novak, but you were away!” Dean protested. “And we didn’t-”

“You should have waited to get my blessings beforehand!” Naomi glared at him. “If-”

“Mother, I don’t-”

“ _If you had told me right away,”_ Naomi continued, “I would have nipped it in the bud!”

 _“What?!_ Mother, _why_? _”_ Cas looked so shocked, so hurt. “I thought you liked the Winchesters!”

“That is not the issue, Castiel darling.” Naomi said in a patronizing tone.

“Then why the fuck-” Dean groused out.

“You’re already betrothed, Castiel!”


	7. Chapter 7

Shock couldn’t even begin to describe how Dean felt. Naomi’s statement shook him to the core. _Cas was betrothed? How? When? To whom?_

Dean didn’t need to ask to know that Cas didn’t know about this. His omega valued honestly so much, he would never kept something like this from Dean. And he smelled as shocked as Dean felt.

“What?” Cas finally croaked out, voice hoarse and hurt. “No! Why, Mother?”

Naomi sighed impatiently, like Castiel was being an insolent brat. Dean clenched his fist. “Castiel, I did this to ensure your future! You would be loved, respected, _honored_. I just want what’s best for you, darling. Richard is such a lovely alpha. He’ll take good care of you.”

“What? Richard? Richard who?” Dean felt his heart sinking.

“Why, Richard Roman, of course!”

“Oh, hell no!” Cas groaned. “Mother! How could you?! I _hate_ Dick Roman!”

“Mrs. Novak, with all due respect, I have to tell you that you’re making a grave mistake. Dick bullied Cas, for fuck’s sake!”

“Children,” Naomi admonished them. “I’m sure it’s all in the past. Richard had come to me with his proposal, and I’ve accepted. Castiel will mate him in the fall.”

Just as Dean thought it couldn’t be worse.

 _“How could you do this to me?”_ Cas raged. “This is not what’s best for me! It’s what’s best for you! What did he offer you?”

“Why, darling! Don’t accuse me like that. He didn’t offer me anything!” Naomi sounded insulted, but her scent took on a guilty tang, and Dean knew that Cas was right. Dick had offered Naomi something, and she had sold her son to get it.

“What. Is. It.” Cas growled through clenched teeth. His scent now had turned so sour that Dean couldn’t help but whine. He could never stand an unhappy Cas.

“Nothing, really! Now-“

“STOP LYING TO ME!” Cas roared and flipped the tray on her.

In an instant, everything changed. Naomi growled and exploded into her wolf form. It was the fastest shift Dean had ever witnessed. She leaped across the table and tackled Cas down, pinning him and put her teeth threateningly on his delicate neck, forcing him into submission.

Dean growled, enraged to see Cas treated that way, but Naomi growled at him and dug her teeth deeper into Cas’s neck. Cas whimpered and Dean froze.

He had never felt so helpless before. Here they were, his omega in danger, and he couldn’t do anything. Cas was so scared and humiliated, yet Dean couldn’t save his omega. He was a useless alpha.

“Out!” Naomi growled.

Dean was torn. He couldn’t leave Cas in danger - even if it was his own alpha mother - and as aggresive as she was, she had yet to break his skin. On the other hand, if he didn’t comply with her, he was scared that she would really hurt Cas.

“Dean, please go,” Cas whispered out, forcing his voice to remain calm.

“Cas-“

“I’ll be fine. Please, go.” Cas met his gaze, eyes watery and pleading. “Please.”

Dean growled in frustation. “I’ll be back,” he promised Cas, retreating out of the office, eyes never leaving Cas’s.

Cas gave him a wavering smile. “I know.”

Feeling like the worst alpha in history of werekind, he turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

John, Mary, and Sam was enraged when he told them what had happened with Naomi.

“How could she!” John growled, eyes flashing red in anger.

“Dean, what can we do?” Sam asked in a small, distressed voice.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t know, Sammy.” He turned to his parents desperately. “Is there _anything_ I can do?”

Mary and John exchanged a look.

“What? What is it?” Dean perked up hopefully.

Mary took a deep breath. “Dean, sweetie. Naomi is Cas’s alpha. Maybe she-”

“Don’t defend her, Mom,” Dean growled. “I know she’s your friend, but she’s horrible!”

“Mom,” Sam protested. “Dick bullied Cas since we first came to the school! He only wants Cas because he’s a male omega. He’d be a horrible mate to Cas once Dick got him!”

“Okay,” Mary relented. “Dean, there might be a way, _but_ this is serious. A lifetime of commitment kind of serious. I know you want to save Cas, but if you do this, know that there’s no way you can back off. You’ll have to mate Cas, no matter what.”

Dean breathed out. “Mom, I know we are young. I haven’t met that many wolves yet, but I know Cas is perfect for me. Even if it turns out badly, I know I’ll never regret saving Cas from Dick. This is Cas we’re talking about, Mom. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Then you would have to challenge Dick with the Old Laws,” John said gravely.

Sam’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and he let out an amazed “Oh.”

Dean frowned. “What are the Old Laws?”

Sam threw him an insulted look, but Dean shrugged it off. It wasn’t his fault his brother was a nerd.

“They’re basically laws that we inherited from our ancestors,” John explained. “As you know, before we settled down in communities like this, our ancestors lived like common wild wolves. They were completely ruled by their animal selves; their laws reflected that. The Old Laws that we know now are a way to honor our ancestors, by solving things the wolf way.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at that. “The wolf way? So... what? I fight Naomi for Cas?”

“Yes,” Mary said, “Either Naomi, or Dick. Whichever has more hold on Cas.”

Dean balked at the thought of Dick owning Cas in any way. But Naomi... the memory of her massive wolf, the aura of dominance she had, not to mention _that shift_... Well, Dean wasn’t a coward, he trained to join the police force after all, but still he hesitated. He didn’t think he was good enough to take on Naomi.

“So... who should I take on?” Dean glanced up hopefully.

“Traditionally, you should fight Dick with Naomi and Cas as witnesses. The winner would get to mate Castiel,” John hummed thoughtfully. “But we have to make sure you win. This is a wolf fight. You’ll get to rely only on your own skills. I say you’d take on Dick easily enough, but Naomi must know that. She might refuse your challenge.”

Dean could feel a headache coming. Then something occured to him. “Wait, if I win, I don’t have to mate Cas like, right there and then, right? He’s just fourteen... and I’m still unemployed! I can’t provide for him right now!”

Mary smiled reassuringly. “No. You just need to set a time limit on when you want to mate Cas. But you have to go through with it. Even on the event of death before the mating, the other wolf can’t take on another mate for the rest of his life.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I can do that. Now, how do we get Naomi to accept the challenge?”

~*:*:*:*~

Late that night, Dean tried to sneak into Cas’s house.

He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he just had to make sure that Cas was alright. In his wolf form, he made sure he was downwind, so there was no chance Naomi could catch his scent and knew he was coming. He hoped she was deeply asleep by then, but he wasn’t taking any chances. When he arrived underneath Cas’s window, he shifted and scaled the tree in front of him.

Once he was in front of that window, he peeked inside. He saw Cas asleep in his bed, Naomi nowhere in sight. He tapped on the window and waited tensely, praying Naomi hadn’t heard that. After a few tense moment, he tapped again, and this time Cas stirred.

He took a risk and tapped again insistently. With a warm heart he watched his omega woke up, and took in his red, puffy eyes. But Cas was smiling and rushing to open his window, and soon Dean was asaulted by Cas’s peppermint, lemon, and lily scent.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, worriedly reaching over to touch Cas’s neck, and the branch he was perched on creaked ominously. “Can you come down? I don’t want to leave my scent in there.”

Cas gave him a watery smile and went out of his window. Dean held onto him, steadying him, and together they made their way down the tree.

Dean shifted and Cas followed suit, and together they bounded into the woods.

Once the coast was clear, they shifted back to their human forms. Dean immediately hugged Cas tight and checked his neck. The skin there was slightly red in places where Naomi had put her teeth, but she didn’t break his skin, and for that Dean was grateful.

“Dean,” his name was almost a sob. “What are we gonna do?”

“Shh,” Dean pulled Cas tight. “Don’t worry. I got a plan. I’m going to invoke the Old Laws.”

Cas looked up to him. “You’ll fight for me?”

Dean wasn’t surprised that Cas also knew what the Old Laws were. He was as much a geek as Sam, after all. “Yeah, Cas,” he vowed solemnly. “I’ll always fight for you.”

Cas smiled and pulled him into a kiss. It was sweet and unhurried. Cas’s lips soft as always against his. When they pulled away, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s and looked him in the eye. “Always, Cas. So don’t worry, okay? We’ll get through this.”

Cas closed his eyes and inhaled Dean’s comforting scent. “I believe in you, Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon, Dean went to the Town Hall. He was eager to finish this. His family came with him, along with as many friends willing to be their witnesses. He knew that Dick always went to the Town Hall after school and that Naomi worked there. John had suggested confronting them there, to kill two birds with one bite.

He made a commotion in front of the building, making sure that he had a good number of people watching - Dick being one of his spectactors - before he loudly asked for an audience with Naomi. Once she came out of her office, Dean started his tirade.

“Mrs. Novak,” he said loudly. Naomi glared at him with her cold eyes. “I came to you yesterday to ask for your blessing to court your son, Castiel. As the good townspeople know, I started to court Cas a few weeks ago, when you were away on your trip. You came home yesterday and we immediately talked to you, to show respect for your position as Cas’s-” Sam coughed at that. “Sorry. As _Castiel’s_ family alpha. Yet you claimed that you’d promised Castiel to someone else, without his consent or knowledge.”

Dean paused for a while, letting the watching crowd murmur amongst themselves. This wasn’t the barbaric age. Arranged matings were unheard of nowadays. He was painting Naomi as the bad guy, and he knew she wouldn’t stand for it. As Mary – and later Cas – had told him, Naomi valued the public’s opinion on her very much.

“So now,” he started again, trying to speak as passionately as possible, “I challenge my opponent, Richard Roman,-” the crowd gasped at that. “-To a fight by the Old Laws. I shall prove myself a more worthy Alpha of Castiel to you, Mrs. Novak. Should I lose, I shall concede defeat and accept that Richard is more worthy than me.” He had to resist making a face at that. “But should I win, I shall mate Castiel within seven years time. Do you accept my challenge?”

Silence met his words, but then the crowd growled out their approval. Mary had pointed out that everyone loved a good brawl and that the crowd would force Naomi and Richard to accept his challenge.

It looked like his mother was right, as always. With cold fire in her eyes, Naomi calmly announced. “I accept you challenge, Dean Winchester.”

Grinning in triumph, Dean made his way through the crowd, to face a shocked Dick. “Richard Roman,” he said loudly. “I challenge you to a fight ‘till first blood. Do you accept?”

At this point, this was just a formality. There way Dick could say no. If he refused, then he gave up his claim on Cas without a fight. That wouldn’t look good for the future Pack Alpha, and everyone knew it. To his credit, Dick managed to look perfectly calm. “I accept your challenge.”

~*:*:*:*~

The fight took place three days later. Naomi had pointed a meadow near the Town Hall to be the duel venue, and both Dean and Dick had checked it that morning to make sure neither party laid out traps beforehand.

According to tradition, the fight would commence at sunset, in their wolf forms. Dean had trained hard these last few days and he was feeling pretty confident of himself. He was still wary of any underhanded tricks from Dick, though. As Sam had pointed out, there was no way Dick wouldn’t fight dirty.

After noon, wolves had started to gather around the meadow, all eager for a show. During these past three days, workers had erected a wooden stage, placed torches to lit up the area, and marked down the fighting arena.

Dean and Dick sat with their families on opposite ends of the arena. They were both tense with anticipation. As the sun started to set, Naomi leaped onto the stage and howled. The other wolves raised their heads and howled too, before they all fell silent.

“We are all gathered here today to witness a duel between Richard Roman and Dean Winchester,” she started, her voice clear and calm. “The duel shall be to first blood, and the winner shall be the mate of my son, Castiel Novak.”

Cas had been kept on a lockdown these past three days and Dean had been worried that Naomi had lashed out on him. But then he saw Cas being escorted up to sit on the stage, his form silhouetted against the setting sun, Dean felt a jolt of warmth went through him. God, his omega was so breathtaking.

Their eyes met, and in Cas’s bright blue eyes Dean could see his faith and love for him. In that moment, Dean knew that they were going to be alright.

The sun finally set completely and Naomi howled again, signalling the start of the duel. Dick immediately pounced on Dean, all snarling teeth and sharp claws. He lunged and pounced, trying his best to bite off a chunk of Dean. Dean leaped off to one side, but before he could try to retaliate, Dick had already pounced again, and Dean was hard pressed to avoid him.

There was no finesse in Dick’s moves, his attacks was haphazard and clumsy. But Dick is younger, so his wolf is smaller than Dean – though not by much. In this case, though, Dick’s small stature benefited him greatly, as he was faster and more agile on his feet. He kept going on the offensive, fully utilizing his speed.

Even though Dean was the more experienced fighter, he really couldn’t find an opening to counterattack. Dean quickly realized that his rabid attacks were very effective. After all, it took just one scratch, one bite, and Cas would be his. But Dean knew he couldn’t risk attacking blindly like that. If he attacked Dick the same way he was being attacked, the chance of getting a lucky hit in was extremely high, for both alphas. He wasn’t going to leave his future with Cas in the hands of _luck_. No, he couldn’t afford to take that chance.

So he continued to evade, making sure that Dick never reached him. But he grew even more wary as the seconds went on. Dick only needed one lucky hit, and Dean couldn’t evade him forever.

Dick jumped on him again and he leaped back. As if to prove his earlier thoughts, he felt claws ghosted over his shoulder. His heart plummeted to his paws, and he turned to run, alpha dignity be damned. A quick check showed that he hadn’t been wounded. Thank god for his fast reflexes. He knew that if Dick’s razor-sharp claws had truly touched his skin, he would lose Cas forever.

He heard the pounding of paws on soft ground, and he knew that Dick was chasing him around the arena. He quickly assessed the situation and formed a quick plan. He ran faster, keeping his distance, making sure Dick couldn’t reach him. He knew he looked ridiculous and cowardly, but he didn’t care.

Finally, Dick growled out in frustation and pounced on him again. In that moment, he dropped to the ground and rolled, lashing out. Dick leaped right over him, and Dean felt his paws hitting Dick’s unprotected belly, felt his skin tore underneath his sharp claws, smelled the metallic tang of blood in the air, and howled out in triumph.

He had won.

Like someone had pulled out a plug from his ears, he finally registered the cheers and jeers of the watching crowd. Dean looked down on Dick’s angry, hateful glare, and turned away from him. He half expected Dick to attack him again, but that never happened.

Dean made his way through the crowd and up the stage, where an angry Naomi was glaring at him. He paid her no mind, turning to face the small, black wolf sitting beside her. His Cas, _finally_ , officially his.

He padded forward, tongue hanging out as he panted, half from exertion, half from excitement. Cas’s eyes was shining from happy tears, and Dean was sure he looked just as dopey.

He licked Cas’s muzzle and Cas couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He pounced on Dean, knocking him flat to the ground, and proceeded to nuzzle the death out of him. And Dean would deny to his dying days that it made his eyes a little misty, too.

“Hi, Angel Cakes,” he drawled out.

Against his neck, he heard Cas laughed.


	10. Epilogue

_Eight years later..._

Dean crept silently through the bushes, making no sound as his paws tread lightly across the forest. The rabbit hadn’t noticed him, and he knew that he and his mate would have a nice rabbit stew for dinner.

He crept silently a few more feet, to make sure that he’d get his prey in one lunge. Crouching into position, muscles coiling, ready to spring, he watched as the rabbit graze the small lump of grass, unaware of the mortal danger it was in.

_YOOOOOWLLLLLL!_

A shrill screech rang through the forest and somewhere on his right, he heard sounds of a scuffle.

“No, no, noooo,” he moaned, dissappointed, as the rabbit bounded away, utterly spooked by the commotion. Dean watched it dissappeared through the bushes mournfully, before he went to investigate what the racket was about.

A few metres away, he sighed as he caught a familiar scent. Padding through the trees, he came upon Cas, walking proudly in the direction of their home, a dead rabbit dangling from his bloodied muzzle.

His mate whined cheerfully as he saw him, and Dean felt a warmth coiling in his chest.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been overexerting yourself again?”

Cas gave him a dirty look “Of course not. I was just stretching my legs a bit.”

His voice was a bit muffled by the rabbit. Dean came closer to inspect it, before he snorted. “It’s so skinny. Why did you make so much noise? I almost caught a bigger one, but you startled it.”

In all honesty, the rabbit Cas had caught was pretty big, but Dean was a little miffed for his own lost game.

“ _I_ didn’t make a noise. Blame the rabbit,” Cas growled, looking and smelling positively indignant.

It was true, Dean realized. It was the rabbit that screamed. Still, “It was such a plump one, too,” Dean sighed wistfully.

His mate turned to glare at him and Dean repressed a grin. His omega was so fiery. “In that case, go and catch another one. I’ll eat this one all by myself.”

“I love it when you get all feisty,” Dean commented, grinning.

“I mean it.” Cas gave his mate another warning glare before turning around and started walking back in the direction of their home.

Dean, knowing perfectly well that he didn’t, just chuckled. He easily kept up with the omega, licking his snout to clean the blood off of it. “C’mon. Don’t be like that,” he whined playfully.

Cas huffed and ignored him.

Dean’s tail wagged, showing that he wasn’t serious. He affectionately nuzzled Cas's belly, revelling in his peppermint, lemon, and a sweet, milky scent that has him wagging his tail faster. “I love you, Honey Bee.”

“You’re impossible.”

Cas turned away from him and bounded through the trees. But Dean had caught him smirking, so he knew that he was forgiven. Tail wagging, spirit high, Dean chased after him.

~*:*:*:*~

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> [Art master post](http://goodquestionharlie.tumblr.com/post/151676669483/title-howling-wolves-seldom-bite-ao3-author) | [Title](http://66.media.tumblr.com/1bdd1a8fa333b930ec0fb98c188004ca/tumblr_oewlvrUHfd1s2kfh7o2_500.jpg) | [Hunting wolves](http://67.media.tumblr.com/37e4539d0159808e0c58aeadff8ee8dc/tumblr_oewlvrUHfd1s2kfh7o3_250.jpg) | [Sneezing Cas](http://66.media.tumblr.com/2aae129d64fbcda2b4286a5face859ff/tumblr_oewlvrUHfd1s2kfh7o1_250.jpg)  
> [My tumblr](http://moonlight-blizzard.tumblr.com/) | [GoodQuestion’s tumblr](http://goodquestionharlie.tumblr.com/) | [GoodQuestion’s DeviantArt](http://gqharlie.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated (and coveted)!


End file.
